2015-03-31 - Picnic Interruptus
Nico Minoru is sitting in a park in Vancouver with Molly, sitting on a blanket on the grass with an actual honest to god picnic basket in her arms. Nico's been doing some math tutoring this morning, and she promised Molly a picnic as a reward. The basket smells like chicken, actual fried chicken. "I have been smelling this cooking for an hour, you brat." Molly Hayes looks at Nico. "You're welcome!" she says happily. "The smelling is the best part! Except for the eating part. That's even better." Nico Minoru rolls her eyes, putting the basket down on the blanket. "Wish everyone else was here, I made enough for the whole family," she says, but nooOOoo, they had to go to the mall. "Enough for everybody?" says a voice, as a group of toughs walks up. "Smells like there's enough to share, lemme have a look." He just grabs the basket handle and picks it off the blanket, leaving Nico spluttering. "Hey! I cooked all afternoon for that!" "And we appreciate your donation," he answers. Molly Hayes frowns, quickly getting to her feet. "Hey! You can't take that. That's ours!" she says with clenched fists. "Give it back RIGHT NOW!" she says, stomping her tiny foot for added threat. The threat of a tiny foot stomping. The guys laugh at the tiny threat, utterly unafraid. Proving they have no self-preservation instinct. "Shut up kids, the men have things to do." The guy with the basket turns to walk away, while one of his friends takes a moment to lean and touch Nico's cheek in a gross pretense at romance. Nico slaps the guy's hand, face turning red, and says, "Mol?" She looks a mix of scared and violently angry. Molly Hayes's eyes glow purple and she grabs the guy who took the picnic basket, lifting him overhead. "I SAID GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!!! NICO SPENT ALL DAY SMELLING LIKE FRIED CHICKEN FOR THAT!" Picking the guy up over her head gets an immediate reaction from the toughs. Mostly the guy she picked up, who lets go of the basket and lets it fall to the ground. "Aaaaagh!" The guy who was touching Nico's face stops smiling, and another guy yells to 'put down my brother!' running up behind Molly with a shovel. He hesitates, not sure he should hit a little girl, and then tries to bash Molly over the head with it. Nico jumps on the guy who was touching her cheek from behind, clawing at his face with her fingernails. "You want a girl? I'll make you into one!" Molly Hayes frowns. "OUR FRIED CHICKEN BETTER BE OKAY" She yells when he drops the basket. Then she gets hit with the shovel. Which causes the shovel to shatter. Molly's been hit with shovels before. She's been hit with magic, unbreakable, enchanted shovels. Which also broke when she got hit by them. Molly then throws the guy into the ex-shovel wielder. That causes everyone left in the group, about four of them, to dive onto Molly to try and control her. Everyone except the guy that Nico is trying to change the religion of with her bare hands, who is trying desperately to throw her off and protect his eyes. Which isn't the part of his body in danger at this point. Four guys diving onto Molly, to try and force her to the ground, while the shovel guy and his brother slam into each other and roll on the nice, soft grass. Which is way too good for them, so I'm saying they end up in a rose bush that happens to conveniently be there too. Molly Hayes gets tackled by 4 guys, ending up in a pile-up. Then the guys suddenly go flying all over hte place when Molly throws them aside. "UGH! YOU GUYS SMELL GROSS!" she yells. The guy that Nico has been beating up finally gets her off of him and runs, screaming like a girl, into the woods nearby. Two guys groaning with pain in a rose bush, and the other four landing in respective piles (one ending up upside-down in a garbage can) leaves Molly standing alone, with Nico throwing rocks at the guy who hit on her. She sounds like she's starting to get into it, so the guy running away is probably a good choice on his part. Especially since the picnic basket ended up on its side. Molly Hayes grrs as she looks around at the guys who are running away for their lives from the ticked off 13 year old. Then she sees the tipped over picnic basket. And forgets to be angry. Instead she's upset. "AWWWWW! :(" she says with a pout. Nico Minoru gathers up Molly in her arms as she lets her anger drain away. She yells, "Don't come back if you value your bits!" as she does, and hugs Molly checking her for injuries. Apparently the basket is not on her list of things she's been worried about, as she looks into Molly's face to make sure. "You okay?" Molly Hayes sighs and shakes her head. "No..... The... the chicken. It's been knocked on it's side!" She pauses. "Wait, we can still eat it, right? It's not like it's a hamburger or something!" Then she goes to put the basket right side up and opens it. And Molly finds a hand ruffling her hair, as Chase comes up and says, "I'd eat it even if Nico cooked it." He grins cockily, as Karolina walks past him to sit on the blanket and grin, adding in her gorgeous voice "Looks like we missed something?" It's a question, she's being polite. Klara and Victor are walking up late, with Vic showing Klara the park. It's a wonder to her, how it can be so clean and free at the same time! Nico lets Molly go, to help check on and share the food, and says, "Nothing huge. Just a bunch of boys who needed a dose of Runaways in their lives." The chicken was okay. Just saying.